Ivytail's spirit adventure
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: New body, new lands, new company, friendship, adventure, humor, and romance. -Happy new year! First story of 2015!- Traveler
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Ivytail, through I prefer much to be called Ivy for short. I live in the Sierra Travelers Clan, and there is a portal, that transports people like you and me to worlds we choose to be in. Myself, I chose the world of Brother Bear. I loved all the characters, mostly Koda. Sure, he may be talkative, but he is innocent and so friendly. Why, when I was little, I had a crush on him. I hoped once I go into his world, he would be my age, and I could know him all I wanted. I had tasted all the berries that Koda spoke of, and my favorites are salmonberry, and raspberry. Anyway, my leader, Sunrise had a theory about the spirits.

_Sunrise believes that the spirits has the power to foresee the past, present, and future of everyone of different worlds, and she says if I have the permission of the spirits, I could be changed entirely within their power. Sunrise believes that deceased relatives of different familiies are the spirits that comes from within permission of the makers of the universes everywhere. _I hope that she is right of that. My day came upon the summer equinox.

It was shining, a light breeze coming from the north, the birds chirping, and the squirrels playing in the trees. I was wearing a light black t-shirt, with blue shorts, and dark green sandals. My brown hair is smoothed, tied into two braids with light red bows. I was heading to Upworld House where it holds HQ down below, nodding and waving to my clanmates. I pushed the button, the elevator moving down, and the doors opened, chatter all around. I saw Sunrise nearby, heading to the portal, she smiled at me with a wink. I chuckled quietly, heading to the cafeteria where the feast of the equinox is. I grabbed a hearty meal to eat in my bedroom, and I headed there.

My door number is 9, the age I found that I took a liking to Koda then. I opened the door, opens up to hardwood oak floors, refurbished beams in the ceiling, the walls painted in murals. The middle wall is painted of the mountain where the spirits touch the earth, the left wall is painted with all the characters from both movies, and the right wall is painted of the salmon run. My bed is reddish gold, and the dresser is pine. I grabbed a black scarf and a blue hat, changed my shorts to black pants, my t-shirt to a thick medium blue sweater with a light green jacket, and my sandals to fawn brown faux-fur padded ankle-high boots to be comfortable in the Alaskian environment. Going into the bathroom, I cleaned up my face alongside my pale tan sink, next to it is a stone gray toilet, and the floor is the same, the walls painted of neutral colors, and the shower tub is stone mixed with cement. Finished with the meal, and heading out, I went on toward the main floor where the portal was waiting, on, with everybody in rows, smiling and complimentling me as I saw Sunrise near the front line, close to the portal, holding my intended totem in her hand.

I stopped, asking her with my eyes, and she chuckled, revealing my totem into my sight. _Oh, it's almost exact as Kenai's totem with a few slight differences. _I smiled, saying that I loved it, and thanking Sunrise. She nodded, as she moved to put my totem around myself, and moved back to look at me. She complimented me gently, and I grinned at that. She gestured to the portal, and I nodded. I moved toward the portal, took a few deep breaths, and went in. Darkness was everywhere, and I barely could see. Then I see a off-white glow in the near distance, and I crepted closer, slowly. I blinked curiously at the glow, and moved to touch it with my right hand when suddenly, a burst of color exploded and the northern lights appeared, all kinds of sounds coming from everywhere, and I kept seeing all kinds of animals around me, past, present, you name it. I felt awed yet afraid, safe yet confused. Then a familiar eagle appeared, shifted into Sitka.

He gently smiled at me, as I stared, then he moved his view toward something I didn't notice until he did so, and I silently was awed at the appearance of a black panther with glowing amber brown eyes, the aura shimmering around her, then suddenly shifted into someone I was shocked to see. _No way. Aunt Noel._ Aunt Noel smiled, her long black hair waving, her amber brown eyes, wearing a dark brown jacket, and black pants, and gray sneakers. I was surprised, never expected to see my favorite aunt in spirit form in front of me since she died in a car crash while she was supposed to pick me up from school that day. Suddenly I heard a soft familiar voice in my head.

**"Easy, precious one of mine. I'm afraid that I am only allowed to talk for a very brief time, my dear." **spoke Aunt Noel's voice.

I startled, "How did you know that I was going to be here, Auntie?".

A chuckle, then, **"Oh, the spirits informed me, especially my dear friend, Sitka here. You may have remembered that I had a obsession for cats, especially black panthers. So, that's why I chose my form, that you've seen, and that I was surprised when Sitka told me that black panthers' traits are wisdom and determination. Now, I believe you want to go to Brother Bear, to fawn over that crush of Koda, hmm?". **replied Auntie.

I blushed, "Auntie!". Auntie laughed, and looked over to Sitka, and I looked over also to see him with a wide smile and a nod toward me. I chuckled softly, and turned over to Auntie, , but no sight of her. I panicked, looking for her, when I felt velvetly paws grasping my shoulders, and I looked up, seeing Auntie's panther form. With a stride of a leap upward, I was picked up, the colors shimmering in tones of colors, and the calls and sounds of animals only got louder and louder as Auntie disappeared in a bright gold burst. I quickly blacked out, faintly hearing a roar, and then a whisper of Auntie's voice saying, **"Your adventure begins with some company you will meet on the way. Learn and acknowledge what they teach you, for you are part of a family's destiny. Go and be happy, my dear".**, and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Uhh. I feel like a basketball hit me on the head. _I slowly woke up to a glorious view of a valley before me, hearing the distant humming of a river nearby. I got up wobbly, rubbing my head with my paw. _Wait, paw?!_ I drew back my paw to see that it is a bear paw, and I looked down myself, sure enough, I am entirely a bear for real. I unsteadily walked on all fours toward the quiet river, and slowly leaned over to see my reflection. I gaped, surprised. I have my main pelt being medium brown, hind-high black paws, and a black ruff around my neck, a cream snout, a white diamond mark on my chest, and a dark green and red flower curled around my right fluffy ear. My eyes remain brown. _Huh, i look like a mix of a Kodiak bear and a black bear. Oh, yes, it makes sense since dad was born in alaska and mom was born in the lower 28 states. Dad in theory is a Kodiak bear while mom is a black bear. _I looked at my reflection a bit longer. _Not bad, indeed. I look pretty great. Auntie Noel must have thought of this for me before she changed me. Thanks, Auntie._ I slowly got used to my new legs, and then I heard voices, quiet voices at that, and so I went on to see who's talking. Approaching a bush, I leaned to see a pair of bunnies, talking.

"How do we get to the meadow? With wolves around here, it's very dangerous.". spoke the right bunny.

"Well, I don't know, okay? And come on, these creepy wolves sleep all day, anyway.". spoke the left bunny. I cleared my throat, then the bunnies turned to see me, still and shocked.

"Hello, can you tell mewhere the salmon run is?" I asked gently. The bunnies didn't speak a word, and then suddenly hopped off quickly. _Great. Wolves, huh? _I walked on, through the trees into the valley. I hummed my favorite song, "On my way", Koda's song. The day slowly passed, and I encountered some berry bushes and a swift stream, and had some berries and a few fish which I clumsily tried to catch. After being satsified with my breakfast, I kept walking on, the birds flying high above me, and the beautiful valley of glaciers and greenery everywhere around me, when suddenly, I heard chilling howls and growls in the distance, and two high-pitched screams. I immediately picked up the pace, and cauntered quickly to a ridge where I saw a group of four, maybe five wolves chasing two young bear cubs. _Brutes._ I jumped off the ridge into the ground below, and I ran, panting, hearing the wolves' yells and growls, and whimpers from the bear cubs. Brushing up some bushes, I glanced up to see the bear cubs cornered into a felled large tree by the wolves, one of the bear cubs crying and the other one bristling and attempting to roar.

I loudly growled and roared, the wolves turning to see me, and with a howl from the presumed leader, the wolves went toward me, my claws came out, glistening and my fangs sharp, growling and roaring as I hit one, two wolves with my paws, bit the third one as he went into me, and pushed the last two wolves with my weight into the trees, the mentioned first two got up and went back to me, and with my claws, I scarred one, and flicked the other one into a tree, and finally, with a yelp and howl from the leader, the wolves growling and left the clearing, leaving me and the bear cubs. I panted heavily, sat exhaustedly on my hanches, and looked at any wounds, if I got any, and I did. I got a nasty scrape on the snout from the third wolf, and a bite on my left ear. _Well, not too bad myself. Man, Animal Planet was right. Bears sure got the strength of two men, for sure. _

"Are you okay?" spoke a quiet voice, and I looked over to see the bear cubs staring at me, and one of them was looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you cubs all right?". I spoke calmly. The concerned cub nodded, and the other cub then spoke.

"Sure, we are. Whoa, what in the spirits are you? I never seen a bear like ya.".

I chuckled warmly, "Let's say, I came from the south, and I was hearing rumors about a salmon run, and figured to go there myself. Oh, where's my manners? I am Ivy, and you two are?".

The awed cub, "Hi, Ivy. Mine's Kesila, and my sister here is Naida. Thanks for rescuing us, if it wasn't for you, we would been goners for sure.".

I accepted the compliment, and looked at him and his sister. Kesila's pelt is a dark cinnamon brown, with a dusty brown underbelly, with mud-colored paws and his eyes is dark brown., one covered by a scruffy tuft on his head. Naida's pelt is a light sandy brown, with a medium brown underbelly, with brownish-black paws. Her eyes are light brown. _Huh, they remind me of Kenai and Nita, wait, maybe they actually are their cubs. But why are they here without them?_

"Kesila, where are your parents? They must be looking for you.". I asked curiously.

Kesila chuckled sheepsihly, "Oh, yeah. We got seperated cause of these pesky wolves, and Uncle Koda said that we must find the way to the salmon run so we can see them again there. But Uncle Koda is with Dad and Mom, and we're scared.". Naida whimpered at that, and I shushed her gently, licked her lightly on the snout.

"It's okay, little Naida. I may not know the way to the salmon run, but I know this, together, we can get there, and maybe, just maybe, we might get you two reunited with your family soon enough. You don't have to be scared or alone anymore, for I promise to keep you two safe and sound from any danger around here, okay, cubs?" I offered softly. Naida looked at Kesila, and asked him if we should, and Kesila sighed quietly, and nodded. Naida cheered loudly at that, and I chuckled. _Well, this journey should be interesting with these two, especially Kesila, since he seems similiar in beahavior to Koda. Yep, we are going to the salmon run. I hope the others are all right._


	3. Chapter 3

With introductions over, I offered a ride, and instantly Naida came on, Kesila claiming that he's fine on the ground. I accepted it, and off we went. As the day progressed into late afternoon, I found out the cubs are six months old, born late in last winter, and that Koda is three years old, equilavent to an adult human of 25 years old. Apparently, Naida is similiar to Kenai in behavior, and is so sweet and clever, while Kesila, of course, is similiar to Koda, through he got some sass of Nita, and so attentive when I tell stories from my imagination. We stopped for dinner, and I saw that the cubs are good fishers, and from observations, I succesfully am able to catch fish, and to my surprise, I caught a big one and a few medium ones. Naida asked if we should go look for someplace to sleep for the night, and I figured that we could try, so, after eating, we got on, crossing streams and trees, looking for someplace safe and warm. I may be a bear now, but I still can feel the changes of temperature instantly, and I noticed that it was getting somewhat cooler.

Kesila was on me then, while Naida was on my side. I was laughing at a joke that Kesila spoke when Naida stopped immediately. I suddenly stopped, bringing Kesila forward over my head. I was blindly covered by Kesila's small body, Kesila grunting softly, then I threw my head back, getting sight back, and Kesila landing on my shoulders. Kesila asked Naida why she stopped.

"I thought I smelt Uncle Koda". spoke Naida softly. Kesila made a sound at that, and then stood up on two legs on my back, smelling the air furiously.

Kesila yelped, "She's right! I smell him! He's somewhere around here, come on!", with a jump off me, and went ahead of me and Naida, running.

"Whoa, slow down, Kesila!", I shouted worriedly as I ran after him, Naida by my side. I heard Kesila shouting and calling for Uncle Koda, then I heard a voice answering him back. Naida startled at that, yelling happily and running ahead into some bushes. I muttered to myself, following her through the bushes, then I saw a wonderful sight. An grown up Koda hugging Kesila and Naida, laughs and exclaimations coming from them.

Then I heard and saw Koda speak to his niece and nephew, "Oh, guys! I knew you two are okay! Did any of these wolves hurt you?", in a deep, baritone voice. _Oh, I never heard such a nice voice as that. Makes me feel like I am happy and safe._

Kesila chirped happily, " Nope, uncle Koda! We are fine, thanks to our new friend, Ivy. She saved us from the wolves! You should have seen her! Ivy, where are you? Come on and meet our uncle!".

I chuckled deeply, "No need, Kesila. I'm right here.". as I came out into their view, and I noticed Koda staring and gaping. He gulped audibly as I got closer, and I giggled very quiet at that. _He's even more cuter and so handsome from when he was a cub._ At the corner of my eye, I noticed Naida roll her eyes and smirk smugly. _Observant, aren't you, kid?_

Koda stammered, "Hello. You helped my niece and nephew get back with me, thank you, miss Ivy.".

I smiled softly at that, "Please call me Ivy, and the cubs were in trouble, I knew I had to help no matter what.". Koda grinned slightly at that, and we were interuppted by Naida, asking Koda if he had seen Kenai and Nita. Koda frowned at that, saying that the wolves chased them over a fast river and the only accesible way was by log, and ended up seperately on different sides of the river, agreeing that Koda is to find the cubs and get to the salmon run another way as Kenai and Nita went a different way. I gasped slightly at the suspense part, and agreed that the salmon run is the best idea for now.

I grinned as I noticed Naida and Kesila yawning and looking sleepy, and Koda chuckled. He said he found a abandoned cave a little ways ahead of us, and together, I picked up Naida as Koda picked up Kesila, walking to the cave as night fell, the moon and stars slowly appearing. In the cave, after putting down the cubs, they curled up around each other in a cute way. Koda asked if I didn't mind to have a bit of chat with him and I accepted, heading out with him after checking that the cubs are absolutely asleep. A distance away, we then conversed, chatted as the night went on, getting to know each other, then Koda yawned, I giggled at that, and stretched, as Koda suggested for us to go ahead to sleep. I nodded tiredly, heading back to the cave, and I shifted around, making room on the right side of the cubs, laying down as Koda did the same, laying down on the left side of the cubs, then after good-nights, we drifted off to dreamland. _Already a day passed, and it sure was nice, with the cubs and Koda. At least, now Koda will get us straight to the salmon run with his knowledge of the lands around here. Not bad, Ivy. _


	4. Chapter 4

After that night, we set up a steady routine of walking during the day and sleeping by night for the next few days. I enjoyed conversing with Koda and playing with the cubs. I found out that Koda may be a adult now, mature yet he is still the old cub that I fondly remembered. And also I heard that Tuke and Rutt with their intended mates is migrating up east, saying that it's tradition or something of starting a little herd, that Koda told me of. On the journey, Koda showed me the sights, and the best berry bushes around, and making me laugh of his jokes and awe at his stories. I also fell in love each day slowly towards Koda, and Koda didn't seem to notice, through he blushed sometimes.

Why, we all came upon the windy ridge and fell into the mud hole. I glanced up, and laughed as Koda stumbled, his head in a windblown tuft look, and he chuckled, came upon me and messed up my head into spikes. I pouted, making Koda and the cubs laugh in their muddy fur. I then chuckled, shook off the mud, and ran off, making Koda and the cubs shooking off their mud looks, and running after me. Another time, Koda suggested that we ride the mammoths, and the cubs was happy about that, through I was a bit hesistant, but I came to like it, apart from the rocking motion. Also we encountered the cave paintings, and there, almost hidden within the other animals, I recognized Aunt Noel's black panther form painted onto the wall. We also saw the spirits far off at night, once a while. Koda told me the famous story of his mother, and Kenai and his human brothers' parts in it, and also the story of how he got a new sister in Nita. I told him of my aunt, and that my folks was in the far south, traveling and stuff.

Now, Koda said the log by the lava field is gone, so we need to find a way around it, so we can get across to the forest where the salmon run is waiting. Kesila was riding on my back, while Naida was riding on Koda's back, and Koda was sniffing as I walked alongside him.

"Anything, Koda?", I asked quietly.

Koda looked across at me, "Nothing, Ivy. I thought that Kenai and Nita might be here, but I don't know.".

I suggested thoughtfully, "Maybe they got to the salmon run already, or catching up with us sooner or later.". Koda hummed quietly at that, and nodded, then startled as he smelt something.

"Oh, no. Ivy, get the cubs and go!". Koda exclaimed fearfully. Confused at his order, then startled as a loud roar bellowed behind us, and I looked over to the far right behind us, and saw a mountain lion. _Oh, bugger._ The cubs screamed, and I grabbed Naida in my jaws just before Koda reared up, roaring and warning the big cat, and I ran off, Kesila yelping as he held on my back, and Naida whimpering and joustling around in my jaws, swerving to avoid the lava fire eruptions, panting heavily.

Naida yelped, "Ivy, I see something! Over there!". as she pointed a paw in the direction of what she said, and I ran, widening my eyes to see a narrow ridge poking out slightly above the elevation of the forest across the ravine. I slowed down, putting down Naida, and Kesila jumping off my back.

"Stay there, cubs. I have to check if it's stable and safe enough." I nervously and calmly said. The cubs nodded silently, watched as I slowly inched across the ridge, testing the strength and seeing that the point of the ridge is enough for a grown bear's jump to the other side. A idea came to me, and I called to the cubs to come one by one, and they did. I picked up Naida first, and with the force of my neck, I threw her across the ravine, landing safely on the other side. Then Kesila by help from me got across next. I told the cubs to stay there and wait for me, and I left, heading back to find Koda. I found Koda panting before the downed, bleeding mountain lion, cuts on his face and snout. I came up to him, telling of the ridge and the cubs. Koda nodded, ran alongside me as I led the way back to the ridge.

We made it to the ridge, Koda went on first, jumped impressively, and reunited with the cubs to my relief, and I came forward, preparing to jump when suddenly Koda called me to watch out, and the familiar mountain lion's roar sounded behind me, his eyes flashing red, and his tawny coat bleeding. I stared, still as the cubs screamed behind me. _He must not get across. I swore to be a warrior and I am. _I growled threateningly, rearing up, my paws up in the air, fangs and claws sharp. The big cat roared again, pounced toward me, just as I felt the ridge ground trembling and breaking off, my claws meeting the cat's face, and screams echoed throughout the ravine as the ridge completely broke off, and falling into the river, which had increased in speed and ferocity at late summer now. In the water, I battled with the cat, roars and growls from us mixing with calls and shouts from the cubs and Koda above, then blackout.


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh, my head. Ow, I think I hit something. _I slowly woke up, gingerly rubbing the sore spot on my head with my hand. _Hand?!_ I looked down, felt myself. _Great, human again. Wait a second, what happened to my totem necklace? Oh, golly. That cat must have ripped it out when we fought in the river. (sighs)_ I now was wearing clothes in my pelt colors, and I found out my flower was gone too, through I still sported a bite in my left ear. Looking around, I found that I was in unfamiliar lands that I didn't recognize, through I thought that I glimpsed some mountains in the far distance. Frowning, with my stomach slightly grumbling of hunger, I headed off in the direction where I saw some berry bushes. I sat down, eating and thinking of where I should go.

I muttered to myself, "At least the others are safe, probably reuniting with Kenai and Nita by now. But, shoot, I'm lost.". I sighed softly. Then something rustled behind me, and curious, I turned around cautiously, and gasped as I recognized Sitka's eagle form watching me, and a rather big raven next to him seemingly interested in me. Sitka screeched at me, lifted off toward me, as I ducked, as I glimpsed the raven following along, and a quick pull of my hood by the raven, showing me the mountains in the distance. I smiled, and got up to follow Sitka and his friend, running over logs and rocks, crossing streams.

I panted heavily, as I now and then checked on my guides in the air, starting to recognize the trees, I grinned as I glimpsed the spirits' mountain in the far distance. I slowed down as my lungs burned from the running, glanced up again and startled softly as I didn't see Sitka or the raven anywhere. _I suppose they know that I'm fine here. _I slowly walked, hearing animal sounds and noises all around. _I can't hear the animal speech anymore, since my totem's gone._ I softly hummed as I looked at the sun which is at least a hour or so before noon. I stopped suddenly as I faintly heard something that I thought I recognized, and cautiously shifted from foot to foot as I reached in some yards, beginning to hear roars and growls. I gasped sharply as I heard Koda's familiar roar, and ran up to get closer, grabbing a big branch as a weapon if something's wrong.

I widened my eyes as I reached a clearing where I saw Koda, Kenai fighting the familiar wolves, surprisingly bigger with more, looks like 3, 4 more wolves, that I fought many days ago, and Nita clutching the cubs within her body. I saw Koda struggling, and I gasped, grabbing a sharp rock, throwing it at the wolf that was on Koda's neck. He yelped, rubbing his snout ferciously, saw me, howling to call two wolves to attack me. I growled, clutching my club branch hard in my hands, and hitting the wolves on the head, and then gasped as more wolves surrounded me, I swung my branch around, attempting to roar, when I was suddenly pushed into the ground by a wolf from the right, my hood clutched in the wolf's jaws, my branch away, lost in the midst. I kicked, struggling when I saw a wolf at my feet, jaws open, screamed when suddenly a paw swung in my view, hitting the wolf away from me. Then Koda covered me, growling and roaring at the wolves as I gasped silently, frozen. Kenai came to the front, whacking any wolves right and left as Koda swung his jaws, biting and throwing the remaining wolves away.

The surviviors of the wolf pack yelped, leapt off, leaving the clearing. I panted heavily, the aredenline gone, awed at Koda and Kenai's power, and I glanced up, seeing Koda staring at me, his eyes looking concerned and surprised. He growled softly. I shook my head, frowning.

"Sorry, Koda. I'm so sorry. I meant to protect you and the cubs, and now, after all this trouble, because I cared for you, I am stuck as this." I whispered loudly as I looked down, ashamed. Koda's snout poked down, lifted my chin up, my eyes meeting his dark brown eyes, when a tongue licked me on the lips. I startled, surprised as Koda pulled his ears back, embarrassed. I smiled. I gently put my hand on Koda's chest, and I nosed Koda on his nose.

"I love you too, Koda.". I said lovingly. Koda gently smiled, his eyes gleaming happy. Suddenly the spirits showed up, vibrating colors everywhere. _Could it happen? Please help. _


	6. Chapter 6

Koda slightly moved, giving me room to move out under him, as I glanced up to see that the spirits was getting closer. Suddenly, a beam of bluish-green light shone on us.

"How?". sounded Koda's voice. I twirled around to look at him, grinning.

I exclaimed, "Koda, I undertood you just now! They must have saw you saving me from the wolves, that's why they're here, to help us!".

Koda looked at me, an confused frown, "But I can't be human. I promised the cubs that I would always be protecting them.".

"Then I will be a bear once more. After all, I chosed to be with you, and I can.". I smiled softly.

"Are you sure, Ivy? I don't want to force you on this.". whispered Koda kindly. I sighed and I was going to make a reply, when I saw Aunt Noel come forward and shift into human from panther. I smiled.

**"Darling, if this is what you want, then I don't mind. After all, you are my niece no matter what you choose.". **replied Auntie. With open arms, I sighed, and hugged Auntie. I looked over to see Kenai hugging Sitka in human form, and the cubs are being nuzzled by Nita. I heard a groan behind my back, and I turned around to see Koda being hugged and nuzzled by his deceased mother.

Auntie chuckled, grabbing my attention, **"Do you remember the story of your mother losing your sibling in a miscarriage long before you were born?". **I nodded, confused. A loud squawk sounded out at my far right side, and I looked over, recognizing the familiar raven. Then I gaped, watching the raven shift into a human boy, a lanky pre-teen of 11, 12 years, a mop of black hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing black clothes. _Spirits, he nearly looks alike to Dad except for the eyes given from Mom. _

_**"Hi, Ivy. You're my sister, huh? I am Kodiak, Diak for short. Auntie gave me the name. I have waited so long to meet you. Surprised?".** _chuckled Diak, with a wide smile. I still gaped, shocked to see the sibling I lost many months before I was born. _I never imagined this to happen, a brother!_ I smiled happily, and Diak laughed, until Auntie cleared her throat. We turned to see Auntie smiling with a shine in her eyes, her hand moving forward to reveal my lost totem necklace. I gasped. _My totem!_ I grabbed it in my hand, glancing down to see it, and I heard yelps, squeals. I looked over to see the cubs being tickled by Sitka, and Koda sitting with Kenai and Nita, smiling with a laugh in their eyes. I looked back to my totem, officially making my choice.

I sighed deeply, looking up at Auntie and Diak, "They're my family now. I love you guys but I need them as they need me.". Diak and Auntie looked at each other silently talking witheir eyes, and with a nod from Auntie, Diak walked forward and grabbed my totem, and placed it around my neck, while saying, **_"Well, someday, you will be with us, but now, you deserve to be happy. I love you, little sis.". _**A tear leaked out of my eye, as Diak hugged me. Swiftly, I felt my body change back in my bear body, and I soon towered over my brother. Diak laughed, complimented, as Auntie came over, and we huddled for a moment. Auntie gave me a kiss good-bye as Diak winked, and I dropped down to all fours as I watched them leave, shifting into their respective forms along with Sitka and Koda's mother into the spirit world.

I sighed heavily, then Koda walked over, smiling, and I laughed, exclaiming as I reunited with him. He made the move to nuzzle me, and I blushed, nuzzling him back, and the cubs interuppted the moment, chuckling and laughing happily to see me, and Koda introduced me properly to Kenai and Nita. I quickly became friends with them, and we all headed to the salmon run, meeting Tug and other bears as we went to eat all the fish we could that day, and so on. That night after trading stories, Koda proposed to me to be his mate and I accepted. We agreed to have the wedding tomorrow, and I couldn't wait, heading to sleep in a cave beside the salmon run with my new family. _I learned patience, humility, family, love on this journey, and I couldn't imagine anything else better than being a bear and engaged to Koda of all things. Thank you, Auntie and Diak. I am so grateful and so happy. I'm home. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunrise's P.O.V.**

**Well, Ivy and Koda got married and received a moderate patch of land along with a wide cave for their territory. Kesila and Naida happily got used to calling Ivy 'Auntie', and Kenai, Nita became like puesude siblings to Ivy. Tug became an advisor for Ivy and Koda on the basics of living in a territory, and became good friends with Ivy.**

**The moose quartet returned from their migration, with two calves as cousin-siblings, born apart in a matter of days. A female, with Rutt's pelt colors, Anda's eyes, named Rimi, and her cousin, a male with Kata's pelt colors, Tuke's eyes, named Taku. Rimi and Taku is quite funny, with a bit of sass mixed in there, and came to love playing with their bear cub friends, Naida and Kesila. **

**Now all the bears are foraging and putting up fat to get ready for hiberation including Ivy, who was a bit intutitive on the issue, but came to peace with it after Koda told her of the mild issues with hiberation. Ivy hopes for a cub during hiberation, and I can't wait to see once winter ends. I have a feeling it's going to be quite noisy. So, no worries, and Ivy is very much happy with her new life and family. She might visit much later, but might not either. We'll see, huh. Thanks, Ivy, for everyhing you did on HQ Earth, and I expect you will still continue it in your new world. Good Luck.**


End file.
